Hallway Kisses and Unexpected Interruptions
by Funny-Fishes
Summary: Blaine and Kurt attend the Night of Neglect at McKinley High as boyfriends. However, some things never change. Idea came from the 2x17 promo and Blaine/Karofsky shove.


**Okay, I don't know what this is. Fluffy, confrontation? I don't even know. I'm not very good at confrontation, so the ending is pretty crappy. But I decided to post it anyways because I liked the fluff. Uh, so yea. If you've seen the new promo, you've probably seen the shove...This is just what I want from the shove scene.**

**ALSO! I love FF-Karofsky, however, I do find the television version him extremely creepy and a huge coward (and that's what I based my version on). **

**Rated T for language**

It was times like this that made Kurt miss McKinley. The event, 'Night of Neglect' as it was called, was one of those desperate tries at raising money for the New Directions, so that they would be able to go to nationals. So, of course, Kurt came out and supported them and helped them get to New York, even though he would not be going with them. It hurt, though, watching his old club, his family, his friends perform on stage made his heart ache slightly.

This ache was lessened only by who was standing close to his side. Blaine. One of the best things that had come out of him switching schools and attending Dalton. And although it had been a rough road getting there, they were finally together.

So of course, as his boyfriend, Blaine was more than happy to attend this show with Kurt. They enjoyed it thoroughly, as well. Tina had sung beautifully, and Mercedes was flawless as usual. There was a brief intermission, in which refreshments would be sold, but Kurt opted out of buying sugar, fatty treats in favour of walking through the school with Blaine.

Walking down the hallways, Kurt couldn't help but fantasize about what it would be like if they were here together. Both students at McKinley. Walking down the hallways, holding hands, going to prom, being like every other couple at the school. Kurt knew that he should be happy with where he was at Dalton. He wasn't shoved into lockers, or called hurtful names, and he and Blaine were free to feel comfortable in their relationship…but Dalton wasn't the real world. It was like his own personally Hogwarts, safe and secure…but he couldn't help but be frightened as to what the real world held for them.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked, breaking Kurt out of his trance. Kurt just simply shrugged, now wasn't the time to delve into this topic. "Come on, out with it." Blaine pressed, gently nudging the taller boy.

"Just trying to figure out if you can legally ride a motorcycle without a helmet on if you have that much gel in your hair..." Kurt quipped before tapping his fingers against Blaine's gelled down hair. The curly haired boy pursed his lips.

"Gosh. What a little brat my boyfriend is..." Blaine said, and both boys couldn't help but smile at the use of the word. It was actually the first time either had said it out loud.

"Say it again?" Kurt requested quietly. He stopped walking and leaned against a wall. Blaine stopped walking as well and turned to Kurt, placing an arm on the wall behind him, effectively pinning him against it.

"Say what again?" Blaine grinned before putting his mouth to the other boy's ear. "That you're my brat?" Kurt glared at him before pushing off the wall and began to walk off, pretending to be offended. Blaine following behind him. "Oops! I meant that you're my boyfriend."

"Nope, you're a jerk, not my boyfriend." Kurt mumbled, a smile trying hard to break out. Blaine pondered this for a moment.

"Can't I be both?" Blaine asked, grinning like a maniac. "You'll be _my_ gorgeous, talented, bratty boyfriend. And I'll be _your_ sexy, talented, jerky boyfriend."

"You forgot to mention modest." Kurt commented with a roll of his eyes, but he allowed himself to be pulled into Blaine's arms, their mouths moving closer together, Kurt leaning over slightly. "And vertically challenged." Blaine couldn't help but laugh a little before forcing himself to glare at his boyfriend.

"I wish I could say I take it all back, except for the 'brat' comment. But saying that you aren't gorgeous, would be a lie..." Blaine grinned, giving Kurt a soft kiss before pulling away. "And as Dolores Umbridge taught me, we mustn't tell lies." As the words left Blaine's lips, Kurt was reminded that he was dating a total dork.

"Oh my gosh. You are such a loser." Kurt huffed as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Eh. Whatever. I know you love it." Blaine reminded him and Kurt knew he couldn't deny it.

"Out of all the boys in all the boarding schools, I had to fall for you and your wizard charms didn't I?" Kurt mumbled, pressing random kisses along Blaine's neck.

"Yup, you did." Blaine grinned. "I didn't even have to spike your coffee with amortentia." Kurt pulled away from Blaine's neck to glare at the boy again.

"What is amortentia?" Attempting to glare at the boy when all he wanted to do was smile.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world." Blaine admitted with way to much pride.

"Oh my god." Kurt said in between giggles. "You are no longer allowed to use your mouth anymore." Blaine giggled and as soon as Kurt realized what he had said, he frowned. "That came out wrong. I meant no more talking." Blaine nodded, he mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key. This little action was followed by more pouting, and though it was cute for a few minutes Kurt didn't like holding up a conversation by himself.

"Okay you can talk again." Kurt decided and Blaine gave a helpless shrug and pointed to his'locked' lips. "You don't need a key."

"Mhfhfhmmm ah." Blaine attempted to speak, with his lips still shut tight. Kurt decided that yes, his boyfriend was secretly a four year old. However, it was too adorable not to play along, so picking up his invisible wand he pointed it at Blaine's mouth, "Alohomora." No sooner was the spell out of Kurt's mouth than Blaine's out was on his.

"You are just as big of a loser as I am." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, as he pushed him up against another wall. Their lips moving together as Kurt's tongue brushed against Blaine's lips, asking for permission to enter, as Blaine's hands found their way into Kurt's hair.

"Get a room, fags." A voice called out from behind them. Actually, not just a voice. Had it just been any random homophobe walking by, Kurt and Blaine could have brushed it off...however this was not just any person. It was times like this that made Kurt remember why he left McKinley.

The boys broke apart quickly, both turning towards the hateful voice that came from the even more hateful person. Unconsciously, Kurt moved closer to Blaine, who in turned wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Karofsky, no one is bothering you. Just go on your merry little way." Kurt couldn't help the slight shaking in his voice.

"Well I wasn't bothering anyone either. I was just telling you faggots to get a room. Plus, I wasn't expecting to see you, Hummel." Karofsky commented as stalked towards them. "Thought you ran away from here like a little girl, fag." Blaine felt Kurt slightly flinch at Karofsky's words and pulled the arm around.

"Karofsky, I am seriously warning you to watch your mouth. Say one more word to Kurt and you'll be seriously sorry." Kurt was slightly taken aback by the tone of Blaine's voice. He had never heard him so on edge before. However he could also see the angry growing in Karofsky's eyes, and Kurt knew that it wouldn't end well if they wouldn't leave.

"Just leave it, Blaine." Kurt commented. "It isn't worth it." Kurt then attempted to pull Blaine back towards the auditorium, however he had no success.

"Relax Hummel. Your boyfriend and I are just having a little chat." No one missed the way Karofsky practically spat out the word boyfriend. Kurt was about to attempt to exit again when Blaine said something that shocked him.

"Jealous, Karofsky?" Karofsky's eyes widened almost as much as Kurt's had and his hands turned into fists.

"Watch it, homo." Dave spat through clenched though teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaine continued, releasing his grip on Kurt and walking a few steps in order to stand chest to chest with Karofsky.

"I'm warning you." The bully growled.

"Well, I'm warning you to leave him alone. He doesn't want you. And no it has nothing to do with the fact that you're in the closet, because that's fine, come out when you're ready." Karofsky's eyes darkened at the mention of this. "The problem is that you can't talk to people the way you do. You're abusive and terrifying and being gay or being scared about your sexuality is not an excuse for that." Kurt stood by and listened, his eyes flickering back between both boys.

"You say he doesn't want me...but that isn't what happened in the locker room." Karofsky commented smugly. Kurt's nervousness in the situation faded away and was replaced with anger. The large bully attempted to step closer to Kurt but Blaine stood in his way. "So Kurt, who's the better kisser?"

"That is it, Karofsky." And with that Blaine shoved Karofsky before allowing his fist to connect with bigger boys face. Karofsky stumbled for a moment before he caught his balance, and then all three boys stood in shock for a moment. Blaine was shocked that he was so quick to become violent. Kurt was shocked that someone had actually stood up _for_ him. And Karofsky...well he was shocked that someone had actually stood up _to _him. Still clutching his jaw, Karofsky took a look at both of them, before fleeing out of the hallway. 'Just like he had done in the locker room,' Kurt thought.

Blaine and Kurt stood there for a moment, taking in what had just happened. The silence in the hallways was practically deafening, and Blaine was worried that Kurt was upset over what he had witness.

"Kurt...I'm sorry you had to see that. I know you don't live violence, and neither do I." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "But I couldn't stand by and let him talk to you like that." Kurt pursed his lips for a moment, before shaking his head.

"I'm not mad." Kurt said calmly. "I'm shocked. But not at you being violent...You stood up for me. I mean, no one has ever really done that for me in these hallways." Kurt admitted, before placing a hand on either side of Blaine's face and looking into his eyes. "So, thank you."

"I love you."

**Sorry if this was weird(and or sucked) uh please review with any story ideas I'm kind of running on empty and I'm always looking for something to write. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
